Thieves of my Heart
by Nyuka
Summary: This is the last oneshot before the sequel to Frozen Suns and Molten Moons. Amaraya and Kirara get mixed up with the two greatest thieve in Makai because of a kid name Hiei who nearly got himself killed, Now Amaraya has to face falling in love...again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

_**For fifty years the evil entity known as Naraku has masqueraded as Orochimaru of the leaf. He has learn somethings about the age he has landed himself in, also of what powers are still available to him with that of new ones he gained. He learned that even though he can no longer control his incarnates Kagura and Kana, he is able to manipulate their mortal decedents ever so slightly. With this power he implanted the seeds of hate with in the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. Hyuga created branch families and seals. Uchiha pushed their members to be the best. Naraku sealed their most powerful form of the sharingan away unless they killed their best friend. The two clans filled with hate became fierce rivals. Naraku wasn't done yet, he still planed to destroy all the gods and goddesses of the three worlds.**_

"Kirara do you mind handing me that solution over their, and be careful if you shake it to much it will go flat"

Kirara walked over to the table and picked up the beaker and brought it over like Amaraya asked without it shaking in the least.

Carefully, oh so carefully Amaraya began to poor the solution into her concoction and then...

"Urika I've got it, fresh mountain root beer for me and my friend Kirara!" Amaraya shouted.

"Your so enthusiastic about all your work Amaraya-chan, and that instate healing potion you created last month sure rose a few heads to your skill with Alchemy and herbalism...hehe" Kirara's soft voice reached the exited Amaraya.

Amaraya looked up to her friend, it never ceases to amaze her how beautiful Kirara really was after she regained her human form. Her hair was the same creamy yellow color as her cat form with black tips, she had gained two more tails since regaining her humanoid form, which meant she had four tails twirling around her with them being the same color as her hair, her cat ears were long and pointy sticking out of the side of her head rather that the top like a cats normally would would, they were covered in a black fur but still managed to retain a some what human feel to them. The only demon marks she had was a black diamond in the center of her head and black stripe like eyeliner on each of her worm crimson eyes, and the black striped on her wrists and ankles similar to those in her cat form. Right now she was waring a simple black silk kimono with two slits in the sides reach about mid thy with a red obi to hold it shut.

Amaraya came out of her musing only to comment on what Kirara had said "Well Kirara I believe you are correct if all those demons that came by to steal my secrets where any indication, but they failed to realized that my mother was the Shikon no tama, and that I inherited her miko power among other things." Kirara could help laugh at that.

"Its funny no one would have thought Kagome was powerful when I first met her, nice maybe, innocent perhaps but never power, but your father sure did a number on her during their training, sure she still a really great person and loves people way more then she should but now the power that comes off her is almost radioactive if you catch my drift, I don't think anyone could under estimate her now."

"Ya your right about that...Awe crap!" Amaraya suddenly cursed.

"Whats wrong?" Kirara asked in concern

"hehe...well I was so busy working on our delicious beverage I forgot to procure the main course"

"well that's ok Amaraya I needed to go take a bath in the hot spring any ways I'll grab us some grub on the way back...that is if you can patiently wait this time"

"hay you where gone for ten minutes things could happen in that amount of time, I was worried about you, it had nothing to do with my stomachs plans to eat me alive."

"hehe...what ever you have to tell yourself I should be gone for a half hour...if I'm not back send out the hounds...hehe"

"Make that twenty-five minutes or you may fine me eating a chair or the table..." at that moment her stomach growled at her"

"hehe...see ya soon Amaraya"

Kirara had already bathed and procured rather large buck, with plenty of time to spare. On her way back to the cave that she and Amaraya had made their home, she smelt blood, allot of blood.

"Some ones dieing, I can smell life blood" they say curiosity killed the cat, Kirara ran towards the smell and found a forbidden child half bleeding to death from the left arm and the center of his forehead, laying against a tree, he looked like he was unconscious so Kirara decided to get Amaraya to save him, he really was to young to be in such a state of poor health.

-back at the den

"KIRARA!" Amaraya shouted, "you must have gone way overboard because I can smell a..lot..of...blood?" She was in the middle of telling her off when she saw Kirara land in her larger cat form carrying a large buck and what appeared to be a dieing ten year little old boy.

"Kirara what happened?" Asked Amaraya in the process of removing the Kirara's cargo, then Kirara turned back into her humanoid form. "Dang it now I'm going to have to take another bath, you better thank me when your better kid"

"Kirara what happened?" Amaraya repeated.

"Well I was head back after I caught the buck" Kirara pointed over to the deer, "and then I smell a lot of life blood, so I went to check it out finding this little forbidden half dead and in the need of some serious help so I thought you could help him out"

Amaraya looked over at the Dark haired kid noting that he was indeed a forbidden, if the star burst in his hair was the only indication. It showed in his aura as well, but that was also something strange, he seemed to have three separate aura's about him one seemed to be divided within its self while the others were at a vicious stand still against each other.

"Kirara I think this kids had a bit of a hard life, he has appeared to have gained mild control of a Jagan, also I believe he has a hell dragon or the dragon of darkness flame embedded in his arm, now I'm not going to start making guesses as to where or how he was able to get these thing but I believe it would be best if he went to train with my father to gain control over the abilities before the evil in them consume him, after he heals of course."

Kirara didn't say anything just nodded letting Amaraya get to work healing the poor kid, she decided to start dinner knowing that Amaraya would be two hungry after healing the kid to wait for it to cook properly.

-The next day

"Damn kid you are soooooo lucky my mom taught me right or I would kick you out of here this minute" Amaraya stated up all night healing the kid only taking a small break for dinner, before continuing, to say the least she was getting tired, and she was blaming the kid for getting hurt.

"Amaraya-chan don't you think you should get some sleep you said it yourself that he is over the hill and should survive this ordeal"

"Sleep is for pussies, no offense, but I've stayed awake for a month before"

"You weren't exactly pouring your energy into healing some one ether, you didn't do much of anything just stayed in you room silent if not crying" Kirara said under her breath, not that it was heard anyways because as soon as Kirara looked over Amaraya was fast asleep. Kirara decided to take pity on Amaraya and picked her up and put her to bed.

Hiei woke up in an unfamiliar place, and quickly sat up which was a bad idea for he quickly wince from the sudden movement. He looked down and saw his arm was wrapped up more than the rest of his body, he touched his forehead and also found it wrapped tight.

_Were am I? Shouldn't I be dead? There's no way I could be alive, I wasn't with Youko and Kuronue, and I'm pretty sure that damn hell dragon conspired with the jagan to try and take over my body. But if I'm dead why am I not being ripped apart limb by limb in hell?_(he's very optimistic..lol)

"ho, ho, look who's awake" said Kirara

At the voice Hiei jumped into a defensive stance.

"Wow I wish I could move that fast after a near death experience, not bad kid"

Hiei didn't lower he guard as he glared at the fire cat.

"Sheesh kid is that the kind of gratitude you give someone that helped save you sorry life" Kirara was starting to get angry at the kid for all his little glares.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"Wow what manners kid, what would your mother say, its customary give your own name before demanding others" came Amaraya's voice from behind him.

"And you had to go and wake me up after I stayed awake all night healing your impolite ass, so I would sit down and talk to us instead of trying to kill us with your eyes...speaking of eyes, your Jagan eye wont be able to work right now, neither will your dragon, so don't try and use them to escape"

_Dragon...I don't have a dragon...but that hell dragon did almost kill me...what are they talking about._

Seeing his confused face Amaraya decided to elaborate "I used my numbing powder on the jagan on you head and the dragon of darkness flames on your left arm, so they wouldn't try and come out while you were healing"

"What hell dragon the only one I know about is the one that attacked me before I passed out?"

"Hay look Kirara the midget does know how to talk without threading"

"Your right Amaraya-chan"

"Now listen kid before I answer any of your questions I'm going to get some answers from you, we would like to know who it is we saved"

"Hiei"

"is that your name?" He nodded at that.

"Well now that I know your name I can stop call you kid...any ways why were you so far up in the mountains without anyone with you"

Hiei looked away "I was looking for my twin sister"

"Really now, what would she be doing on a mountain?" he shook his head at that.

"Not on the mountain on the Koeme island above this mountain"

"Ya know what Amaraya I think I do remember someone telling me about an oddity of a male fire demon being born two a Koeme women a while back, it was said the child was forbidden and was tossed from the island only to be raised by bandits." Kirara tapped a finger to her chin.

Hiei looked solemn "She's dead, my mother that is, she committed suicide after they threw me away...but my sister was missing as well and I have no idea where to find her, and this stupid dragon of darkness flame had to show up and conspire with my jagan to try and take over my body"

"Hold up their little man, whats this about the dragon conspiring to take over you with the jagan?" Amaraya said holding up her hand.

"Well when I got down from the island I came across the hell dragon after it killed off the sorcerer demon who summoned it, only to come after me. The jagan that I just had surgically put in started to sap my energy to were I couldn't fight back and then everything went black."

"Now it would be really weird behavior for the jagan and the dragon to work together to possess you, don't get me wrong the jagan is call the evil eye for a reason, almost everyone who gets it can't control it and the host become the possessed, but the jagan is a very selfish thing it wouldn't like to share possession with the dragon."

"What?" was all Hiei said.

"Well as I see it Hiei you have two creatures that are used to controlling their host in your body, and when the dragon of darkness flame tried to posses you the jagan reacted in ways to counter act it...in the end neither one in possessing you and are now both submissive to you because of it."

"uuuummm" Hiei was a smart guy but was having a hard time understanding the fox girls logic.

Then Kirara came in "Basically what Amaraya is trying to say is that because the two entities where equal in power they turned to the third party for control, kind of like the tie breaking vote.

"Now even though this seemed impossible, it still seemed to have happened."

Amaraya turned back to Hiei "I'm warning you Hiei this is dangerous business, not only do you have your fire and ice blood fighting each other but now you have two very strong separate but unified creatures also fighting inside of you. You will have to learn some extreme control...and the only person I can think of with the limitless amount of control to help train you would be my father the King of Makai."

To say Hiei was stunned would been an understatement, he a lowly thief and forbidden child not only saved by one of the daughters of the KING of Makai but, she was offering to have him trained by said king.

"W-Why would you help me so much?" asked uneasy voice.

"Sheesh Hiei, you act like no one has ever done you a kindness simply to do it"

"I was raised by thieves, everything gained was ether earned or stolen in some manner"

"Well I'm sorry that you haven't seen much kindness, Hiei, I really am but my mother taught me better, I would never throw you to the mercy of the world if I could help in any way, so once your healed I will take you to my father and mother." She looked lost in thought before she continued "If I remember right sister Rin and brother Shippo were getting a little border so they decided to stay with Uncle Inuyasha, so if anything, having you to look after will make my mother very happy, she loves children, and my sisters are about your age so I think it will all work out."

-A week later

Amaraya and Kirara were about to leave when Hiei shouted out to them to wait a second. They stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I want to thank you again for helping me so much I don't know what I would have done without you" Hiei said in true gratitude.

"Its no problem Hiei plus you probably would have just bleed to death, now you have to go through my fathers torturous training regiment which it is a far worse fate" Amaraya gave a visible shutter, before hearing her father behind her.

"I heard that Amaraya, if you start to slack in your training while away I will drag you back here to train, so be a good girl and work hard" Amaraya didn't turn around because she knew he was already gone.

"Damn, Sesshomaru never changes, he can really be creepy some times its a wonder how your mother fell in love with him" Kirara commented but all Amaraya did was nod in agreement before turning back to Hiei.

"So Hiei was there anything else you needed, because I need to return to the den incase an order comes in for some of my specialty medicines."

Hiei seemed to fidget before he said it "Now I'm not sure if they care enough but if one of us goes missing for a week we normally send someone to see if they are ok, so be on your guard for any of the gang members, especially the shadow bat and silver spirit fox, they are the greatest thieves in all of Makai, Kuronue the bat and Youko Kurama the fox.

"Thanks for the heads up Hiei we'll take it to heart and work things out with your gang, now you better get inside before my father whips you for being late to your first lesson...he's not a very forgiving demon after all he IS the King of Makai for a reason."

- With Youko and Kuronue -

"It's been a week Youko, think we should go after the midget?" Kuronue said looking over at the fox who seemed to be feeding the death tree he was sitting in some of his energy.

"hmm, your probably right, we got to go bail him out of what ever trouble he's gotten himself into this time" Youko jumped out of his tree and proceeded to follow the remains of Hiei's sent, towards Amaraya's Mountain.

-With Amaraya and Kirara-

"Awe Kirara, I think I'm going to miss that midget, he was rude and had some serious social issues, but he was starting to grow on me"

"I think I know what you mean, plus I feel sorry for leaving him with your father"

"*sigh* you and me both Kirara but he's a tough kid I think he can take it, I mean look at Kakyra and Nyuka their doing fine"

"They are a strong duo-" they felt two strong and angry aura coming towards them, that was not a good combination.

"I think Hiei's friends have finally come"

"Just great, prepare yourself Kirara"

Just then a Shadow bat youki and a Silver Spirit fox youki burst through the bushes.

_"psssst...hay Kirara didn't Hiei say something about being extra careful around a Shadow bat and a Silver Spirit fox?" _Amaraya said telepathically.

Kirara only slightly nodded in agreement.

"Awe damn this is just great! no luck that is what it is I was born with no freaken luck!" Amaraya seemed to yell at no one in particular.

-With Youko/Kuronue-

When they reached the mountain they started to go faster smelling the blood.

"Kuronue I smell Hiei's blood, his life blood and its old, he could be dead if he didn't get medical treatment." Youko yelled to the bat flying above him.

When they reached the place were a mass of blood was spilled, they started to get red eyed when they saw no body. They smelled someone else and assumed they had killed or taken their small friend, to get to them.

When they emerged through the forest two beautiful women stood before them.

"Youko can you smell the kid on them" ask Kuronue.

"The freshest sent seems to become off them" replied Youko.

"Shame to waist such beauty" All Youko did was nod in agreement they turned back to the ladies to hear Amaraya yell:

"Awe damn this is just great! no luck that is what it is I was born with no freaken luck!"

All in the clearing seemed to sweat drop at the declaration. After Youko and Kuronue got over the small amount of shock they took out their weapons. Youko took out a rose transforming it into a thorn fill wipe, much like a rose stem. and Kuronue took out his chain sickle and readied themselves for the on coming battle.

- one hour later

"Damn it Kirara, I think I know what they mean by 'curiosity killed the cat now', next time you want to help some dying kid, do me a kindness and leave me out of it!" Amaraya yelled over to Kirara that was currently being held tight against the bat demon high up in the sky.

Amaraya herself was currently struggling against the large male fox above her, the same fox that was try to muffle her yelling by putting his fox like years against his head.

"Do you mind not shouting?"

"Do you mind getting the f**k off me?"

The two were at a stand still as it where, it didn't take long for ether of them to realize plant manipulation did work against the other leaving them there basic melee attacks, and Youko being a man had a bit more upper body strength but that didn't stop Amaraya from using her stronger lower body strength to kick the heck out of him.

Amaraya got an idea when she realized he was actually making direct contact with her and could have smacked herself for not thinking of it sooner, she shocked him with miko energy, making him fly off of her.

"ha you stupid fox that is what you get" and in a child like display she stuck her tongue out at him.

_Who is this vixen, that hold miko energy? _Youko began to look her over closer she seemed to be a silver spirit kitsune much like himself if the plant manipulation was any indication, but her eyes were silver where his were gold. His type of fox were rare after the clan was destroyed by bounty hunters after there pelts, they never grew extra tails to show strength which made them that much more deadly, but the silver coat was always worth the risk for the damn hunters. It really would be a shame to kill such a female, but he would not let Hiei's death go un-avenged, he had an honor system with complex rule to live by as it were.

"Vixen if you believe that I will let the death of one of my friends go unpunished you have another thing coming."

Then Amaraya did something cute, by looking up at Kirara and cocked her head to the side, and asking, "Hay Kirara, is he still alive up there I'm not really sure if bat demons can stay flying when they are dead"

Kuronue nearly fell out of the sky at that comment when Kirara answered, "No Kagome-chan he is very much alive, and if he would like to stay among the living he will kindly remove his hands from by personals"

"What! another one like uncle Miroku are you serious!"

Youko and Kuronue seemed to be forgotten in lue of talking about how their 'Uncle' Miroku had eventually gotten their 'Aunt' Sango to mate with him. Some of the stuff Amaraya was suggesting was making Kirara blush, before Youko finally broke up their conversation.

"When I speak of avenging a comrade I am speaking of the young boy Hiei" he said directing his comment at the two girls.

"Oh Hiei, he's not dead by the way, a little ruff around the edges but he was a sweet boy I sure will miss him"

"What did you do with him?" Asked Kuronue coming down to landing next to his partner who was now standing in front of Amaraya.

"You _Batman _let go of Kirara and I will tell you" Kuronue let go of Kirara only to have her turn around and slap him, "that was for fondling me you henti no baka" she then walked over to Amaraya.

"Youko she hit me" Kuronue said in disbelief.

"It looks like it now, quite I would like to know where we can find Hiei if you don't mind" said Youko with out humor. Kuronue just shut his mouth, but was silently fuming.

Youko looked at Amaraya waiting for her to speak, "If you must know fox boy, Hiei is staying with my father to get some training so this kind of thing doesn't happen again."

Youko just turned to Kuronue and asked "did she just call me fox boy?"

Anger forgotten Kuronue was on the floor trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ok I've answered your question you may now kindly remove yourselves from my mountain." Said Amaraya turning around and walking away. But before she got to far Youko blocked her path way.

"Hold it you didn't tell me anything" Said Youko.

"Sure I did I said he was with my father for training, that answers who and why, so good bye, I'm leaving" Amaraya tried to walk around Youko only find herself in his strong grip.

"And who is your father, and what exactly happened to Hiei that required him to go to said father for training?"

"An inquisitive little fox aren't you" Amaraya said sarcastically, causing Youko to tighten his grip, only to have her shock him with miko energy, only this time he blocked it with his youki so it wouldn't burn him.

"Fine gosh, my father is Lord Sesshoumaru, King of Makai, and..."

Before she finished Youko let go of her arm and jumped back as if he actually had been burned.

"What you afraid now that you know my father would kill your ass if you some much as laid a harmful finger on me?"

"So a Bitch in Vixen form hu?" Asked Youko.

"Awe you shut up fox boy the fox in my mother seemed to be more dominate in me, so don't you be mouthy about my heritage, besides the Big dog himself agreed to train your little friend so his body doesn't destroy itself,…. hehe if it wasn't for my family your friend would have died before you even showed up to TRY and save him."

"What are you talking about we have known Hiei since he was a baby, and he has always had control over his battling blood" Said Kuronue while Youko tried to calm himself down.

"Well I'm talking about the jagan and the dragon of darkness flame that he has of course, seriously what kinds of guardians are you guys if you would let that kid wander around by himself, getting who knows what to try and possess him"

"We are not Hiei's guardians, we are companion, friends if you must, we do not monitor what he does, he is free to do as he likes"

"So that's why you came all the way to our mountain in the attempts to avenge his death, that could have been prevented if he had more parental guidance in his life" Asked the ever curious Kirara.

Before they could say anything Amaraya continued "You two sicken me, I mean if you've known Hiei since he was a baby then it was you who found him after the Koeme threw him off the island, and if that's the case it was you that forced a kid to grow up way to early, Don't worry though my mother will more than fill in for you un-wanted guardian position in his life" Amaraya marched away from them with Kirara following, and before she slammed the door to her den on the she turned around and glared at them "Whether you two saw yourselves as Hiei's guardians or not, he looked up to you guys, like a hero worship, and in my opinion you two failed, if he wasn't even sure you would come for him after the week. with that Kirara slammed the almost modern door on the two theives outside and locked it.

To say that Youko and Kuronue felt horrible was and understatement, they felt meticulously told off, and they actually felt a bit guilty for not being more of a guardian to Hiei. Currently they were sitting under a tree near the girls home.

"Hay Youko did Hiei have the jagan or the dragon of darkness flame, when he left?" asked Kuronue.

"Don't know" Youko said simply.

"How do you think he got them" Asked Kuronue

"Don't know" Youko and Kuronue where starting to feel worse like they knew nothing of there little friends habits.

"Do you know why?" Ask Kuronue.

"..."

"I think he mentioned something about finding his sister before he left" Said Youko after some thought.

"Why didn't we go to help?"

"Au..." Youko was about to answer but remained silent.

"Youko?" Kuronue questioned.

"We were calling it a day, a day off from work that is" Youko said solemnly.

"So we weren't doing anything and we let the kid leave on some mission that nearly killed him,... I sicken myself" Kuronue bowed his head between knees from his sitting position.

Youko nodded "If Amaraya, and Kirara hadn't been here the kid would have been a goner, and we attacked them like we had the right after we did nothing to stop him, I think Amaraya is right to think us disturbed, for not thinking to guide him more like a kid rather than a comrade with no need of guidance."

"We need to apologize to the kid, Youko" Kuronue said.

"No first we need to apologize to the girls, and ask them to take us to the kid" Said Youko getting up from his position, Kuronue agreeing and followed after him.

Amaraya was sitting in the corner of the room brooding over the two thieves outside. Kirara was trying to comfort her when a almost inaudible tap was sounded at the door.

"IF YOUR NAME IS YOUKO OR KURONUE THEN I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU!"

All of a sudden a plant popped out of the ground in front of them then grew a purple flower that their unwanted guests' voices came out of.

"Please all you have to do is listen to us, you don't have to talk"

With in seconds the plant was incinerated.

"Amaraya should you at least listen them?" Asked Kirara.

"You don't know foxes like I do Kirara give them an inch and they can make sell yourself into slavery sound like a pleasure cruse." Amaraya continued to rant about undeserving foxes but Kirara wasn't listening anymore knowing that when Amaraya was mad she was even more stubborn that usual. She walked over to the door and opened it to the two thieves.

"Hay Youko could you actually do that stuff? ask Kuronue in reply to Amaraya's ranting.

Youko shrugged "Never actually tried"

That's when they noticed the door open to a calm Kirara "Any tricks and I let her kill you Kirara pointed behind her to Amaraya who was now tied to a chair in the living room, her aura spiraling around her wildly from anger.

"Hay how did I get tied to my chair any ways?" Ask Amaraya.

"You really don't pay much attention when your ranting Amaraya, you need to get over that" said Kirara leading the thieves to the living room area so they could sit in comfort while they talked. Kirara motioned them to begin.

Kuronue looked over at Youko to start. "We want to apologize to you ladies as well as our friend, we will admit when we are wrong."

Amaraya stopped trying to escape when she heard him say that "You serious?"

They nodded, then Amaraya bursted out laughing confusing all them "I just took a chunk out of the pride of the two greatest thieves in Makai...Kirara, please tell me you set one my plant to records this."

"It's all hear Amaraya-chan" Kirara giggled as she replayed the tape.

"Yes verbal gold!" chirped Amaraya.

Kuronue decided to break their giggling by continuing " hu-hem, while me and Youko will admit that we are not usually wrong, in this case you ladies seemed to make several solid points and we would like to make amends for our actions.

"That would be five-hundred yen Amaraya-chan for them confessing their wrongness with in the same day as the apology"

"Damn I was sure it would have at least taken them a week, you hustled me Kirara, overly masculine guys are notoriously stubborn...you think their homosexuals, they seemed to be really cozy together...maybe there in denial and that's why they wouldn't admit to being Hiei's guardian's"

"oooh you could be right Amaraya-chan so scandalous" Kirara was having a hard time stopping the giggle that was coming up.

At this Youko and Kuronue were have a hard time keeping their anger down. Their natural male pride was beaten and bruised, because of the two women across from them, and they needed some kind of compensation.

Youko not liking vixen think him attracted to men, he walked over to her and grabbed her chin and kissed her brains out. Kuronue had a similar thought when he grabbed Kirara pulling her on to his lap and began to suck on her neck.

When Amaraya could breath "Wow...So what...your bi?"

That brought Kirara back to herself laughing so hard she fell off Kuronue's lap.

"Kuronue are these girls for real?" Youko couldn't help but question.

Kuronue smirked "guess so"

Youko smirked as well "Ladies while I find your company ...interesting...and quite entertaining...I would like to know were I can find my friend and make up for lost time."

Amaraya quickly sobered up and looked at Youko "You can go an see him if you want but I highly recommend you leave him with my parents, he will get the best care and training, plus I don't know if you guys could handle the things that have entered our little friends body as well as my father could" Amaraya said completely serious.

"About that Amaraya-sama I would like to inquire as to what you briefly spoke about when mentioning the jagan and dragon of darkness flame possessing Hiei." questioned Kuronue

Amaraya and Kirara looked at him as if he grew a second head, "psst Kirara did he just use a honor fic?" she whispered

"I believe so, check the tape" Kirara whispered back fully aware that both males could completely hear them, as they replayed the tape to make sure all was square.

"Well no need for honor fic's I may be a princess of Makai and a goddess in my own right, but it sounds weird getting respect from a couple of thieves, so just cut the crap ok"

The thieves seemed to shrug at this and sat down to hear the whole story start to finish.

- a week later with Kuronue and Youko

After they got the facts from the girls they went and apologized to Hiei who, saw no need for an conciliatory gesture in the least, but forgave them any how.

But now the two thieves were in the middle of a high stake heist.

"Damn I miss Hiei at times like this" Said Kuronue while waiting for Youko to used his plants to pick lock the door on there next victims, iron clad door.

"Ya he would just easily melt the a whole right threw the door." Youko simply replied.

"Those girls that found him are kinda weird staying up in the mountains all alone don't you think Youko"

"hmmm"

"What are you thinking about"

"That vixen Amaraya..."

"...And here I was beginning to believe that girls didn't interest you..." Kuronue laughed

"And Kirara hasn't kept you up at night right" Youko accused causing Kuronue to look in a different direction.

"Though I find her ...appealing... that isn't what I was thinking about"

"Something bothering you?"

"If I'm not mistaken she recently developed a potion that can instantly heal even mortal wounds."

"Ya what of it?"

"Just thought the recipe would sell high"

"Wow that is cold...but I don't think you could woe the girl by stealing from her"

"True enough my friend but she in no girl...she is a vixen"

"Kitsunes" Kuronue said while rolling his eyes.

They had gone on this heist to steal a mirror that was suppose to be impossible to steal. It was easy enough to steal the mirror it was getting out that caused a bit a trouble, but still they got through the traps with ease.

but things went a bit wrong when they were fleeing the seen...They where running though a bamboo forest when Kuronue's pendent detached and had dropped, he had gone back to get it, causing a trap to spring.

"Kuronue you idiot leave it" but the waning came to late as Kuronue was speared by bamboo in every direction.

Youko turned back to get him but Kuronue told him to run "I'm going to die anyways, save yourself"

Now normally with no other option Youko would have done just that but he remembered Amaraya's potion. "Don't quit on me yet Kuronue"

Youko did an acrobatics flip from one stock to the next, quickly removing his rose and transforming it into a whip, he then sliced most of the bamboo away from Kuronue making him fall limp.

"Kuronue don't fall asleep" Youko forced down at Kuronue as he picked him up dodging some more bamboo traps and started sprinting in the direction of Amaraya's mountain.

-With the Amaraya and Kirara

Kirara sat up with a start and looked around, looking to Amaraya with worry in her face.

"Whats wrong Kirara?"

"Somethings wrong...someones in trouble...I don't know how I know but it must be someone I deeply care about, their dying" Kirara was on the edge of hysteria.

"Calm down Kirara, do you sense where the feeling is coming from" She nodded

"Then I'll get a first add kit and some potions"

"The still unnamed one do you have any?"

"The instant heal, ya I finished a couple just recently ...why?"

"It will be needed...I can feel it"

"Well ok then lets go"

The girls were packed up in seconds and racing down the mountain following Kirara's instincts in seconds.

With the thieves-

_Damn that bamboo, it nicked me too on are way out, _thought Youko _I'm going too slow at this rate Kuronue will bleed to death before I can reach that damn mountain, let alone beg them to save him._

Youko then smelt the most wonderfully smell ever 'rose petal cream' and thought he could die right there from happiness, Amaraya was coming he some how knew she would help.

"Kirara you said someone needs our help, the winds not blowing a sent to me, do you know who it is?"

"Its Kuronue and Youko" Kirara said

"What?"

"I can feel it the closer I get, but we have to hurry"

Youko could here them and walk towards there voices but collapsed, apparently the bamboo did more damage too him than he thought.

"Damn it seems all we seem to be doing lately is saving bandits,*bump*...Youko!" Amaraya and Kirara were walking through the forest Kirara leading when she suddenly stopped and causing Amaraya bump into her only to see Youko and Kuronue bleeding every where.

"Damn it all Kirara help me get them to the clearing by that river we passed a little while ago...we have to work fast to stop the blood"

-Evening-

_Where am I, did I die? whats that horrible smell. _Youko jumped up and look for the source of the horrible smell "it looked like it was coming from a bottle in Amaraya's hand."

"What is in that?" Asked Youko

"Its a strong concentrate of Iodine, strong enough to wake you so I don't have to force you to swallow your medicine." Amaraya pointed behind her to Kirara mouthing Kuronue to get him to swallow the instant heal potion. She then shoved the potion into the stunned foxes bandaged hand.

"Drink it you will feel a lot better, the thing about my instant heal potion is that it can save you life but it will also wipe you energy so once you drink it you will not be moving for a week."

While she was saying this Youko almost spit out the potion he had swallowed and his eye lid were getting heavy, _curses she tricked me I'm a hunted thief I can't be immobile for a whole week. _Before he fell into unconsciousness he saw a look in Amaraya's eyes before he thought she said something _I will protect you while you sleep? did she really say that?_

-One week later-

_Were am I ...I feel like I've been asleep for so long, somethings wrong. _Youko was just starting to wake up from his potion induced sleep, and he heard voices.

"Kirara are you ok *pant* *pant* *pant*...I hope those two wake up soon who would have known so many would be after them."

"Amaraya look out!" The warning came to late as Amaraya was thrown back hitting the barrier she had errected to protect the defenseless thieves.

"Oh no Amaraya, Amaraya wake up" The fogginess of Youko's mind seemed to clear when he felt the pink barrier around him lift making him completely aware of the demonic aura surrounding the clearing. Youko quickly sat up followed by Kuronue.

Amaraya lay unconscious not two feet from them with Kirara kneeling beside her with her kunai knife out and in a fighting position, she looked beaten and utterly tired and Amaraya looked half dead. Then the demons charge on them

Without thinking both the thieves sprang into action with his retrieved pendent Kuronue hypnotized the demons causing them to turn on each other while Youko came in planting his death tree seed below the demons and having it grow rapidly and devourer the demons before they had a second thought.

With the demons gone the thieves turned back to the girls only to have Kirara look at them deeply before saying "you guys sure took you sweet time waking up, I'm going to sleep now" with that Kirara passed out.

"Youko look at all the bodies" Kuronue said in astonishment. Finally looking around they saw the bodies of demons every where it almost looked like a small landfill of bodies laying every were.

"It seems she was true to her word" whispered a some want shocked Youko.

"What was that Youko?" questioned Kuronue.

"Nothing of importance, though it seem the women have made sure we remained unharmed after consuming the instant heal potion"

"It couldn't have been a few hours whats with all the bodies, wait instant heal potion?,which reminds me, shouldn't I be dead the last thing I remember was telling you to run for it" ask a confused Kuronue.

"Like you could order me around you stupid bat, how ever that potion that woman *point to Kirara* mouth fed you kept you asleep for a week but it saved your life, and it seemed to have the same effect on me."

"So Kirara gave me mouth to mouth 'Score!' so how did you get drugged?"

Youko sighed "I was force awake with a foul smelling substance and told to drink the potion only after I was finished it did she happen to mention I would be out for a week, tricked so easily I must be off my game"

Kuronue's eye got really big at this "but we have never stayed out in the open for an entire week who know what would happen" Youko looked around at the piles of demons as if to say 'that would happen'.

"Regardless of what happen we need to see to the women, it is the least we can do for saving our lives." Youko said looking to Amaraya, Kuronue only nodded in reply and went to pick up the unconscious Neko. With out any further delay they raced towards Amararya's and Kirara's home.

-The Next Morning-

Amaraya was still sleeping, but Kirara was up and had taken a walk with Kuronue leaving Youko to protect her, when she started to mumble in her sleep.

_"You...ko..." _hearing his name Youko looked over at Amaraya's sleeping form.

_She's dreaming about me?_

_"Youko...you are..."_

_What is she dreaming about I wander. _Thought Youko getting closer to the unconscious woman.

_"you are...such an _IDIOT_..." _Amaraya opened her eyes with Youko hovering inches above her trying to hear what she was going to say, but her sudden shout cause him to slip making him to planting a kiss on her.

To Amaraya she never left the dream world, just switched dream sequence, her mind went to mush in an instant as the male kitsune released his pheromones without realizing it. Youko was above Amaraya kissing her like no tomorrow laying her flat on her futon with no one to stop them, except for a protective Neko.

"YOUKO! I told you to watch her NOT molest her in her sleep"

The shout brought the pair of kitsune back to themselves "What the hell! You mean I wasn't dreaming!" Fore a few seconds that is.

Youko came up and grabbed hold of her again "Though I may seem like a dream I assure you I am very real" Youko purred.

"YOUKO!" shouted Kirara and Kuronue simultaneously.

"My dear I will take you to the land of dreams"

"Was I angry about something?" asked Amaraya getting dazed look on her face.

"Kirara I think that being around another silver kitsune has knocked Youko into an early heat!" Panicked Kuronue.

"Kuronue Amaraya had a very tragic thing happen to her during her first heat, something that still affects her, she hasn't taken a lover since," worried Kirara

Kuronue looked at her like she had two heads "Not ever? but that at least a hundred years, that can be dangerous for a kitsune, considering they go into regular heats"

"Well like I said she never really got over it, and besides its been hundred fifty years"

Kuronue paled a slowly looked at the fuzzy minded kitsunes, "Kirara, Youko has gone with out for his past four heats, I don't know if he will be able to hold back faced with another silver fox like Amaraya, what should we do?"

Before they could think of anything they were stuck in a room with two feral kitsune completely controlled by their instincts, ready to kill the other two in the room for disturbing their mating.

"Damn it I really didn't want to have to do this" Before Kuronue could ask what, Kirara removed two vials from her kimono sleeve pocket and threw one to Kuronue.

"Kuronue force Youko to drink that I'll get Amaraya, its an emergency potion Amaraya developed incase she was ever lost to her heat"

Kuronue was struggling with Youko while asking "What does it do?"

Kirara was on top of Amaraya forcing the liquid down her throat. "its a serum made to force a heat to disperse"

Kuronue got Youko to swallow the liquid.

"Unfortunately it has some side effects" The two kitsune fell over in pain transforming into their spirit Kitsune form.

"one its incredibly painful" they were whimpering.

"And the next heat will be twice as hard to control" the kitsunes passed out on the floor.

"Kirara was that a wise thing to do, it seems their heats have synchronized, they will be going into heat together next time."

"At least by then we can get them separated so they don't do anything that they'll regret"

Kuronue came up behind Kirara and cuddled her before whispering in her ear "How do you know they would regret it" Kirara blushed "because" she looked down at Amaraya "you don't know what happened to her last time, why she stopped that part of her Kitsune nature through sheer will power, she lost someone she loved ..."

_God why do I keep waking up disorientated _"He was a legendary samurai when she met him" _What Kirara's talking? about whom? _"Amaraya was separated from her brothers and was injured but the samurai came to help her out" _Amaraya? _"She was entering her first heat but, even so she fell for the chivalrous samurai, who taught her a rare sword style, and protected her. _Amaraya is in love with another? Then why keep herself isolated on a mountain. _"After a night of passion brought on by her kitsune nature Amaraya became pregnant, but not three days later the samurai was killed protecting her, he was going to take the test for her, the test to become an immortal for her, but he never had the chance" _How hard it must have been for her. _"What happened to the child?" asked Kuronue, "They the two girls actually and they were born mortal and lived mortal lives, their mother never new them in life." _What why? _"You see she was still too young and every one though it would be best for her if she thought they were still born" _Though it makes sense that is still so cruel. _"When she finally found out about it they were long dead she moved to the mountains a hundred years ago and I became her only companion." _Hundred years of isolation how terrible, did she ever see her family? _But even so Amaraya couldn't blame her family, she understood her decision and excepted it, so even though she now lives on this mountain she goes and visits from time to time.

"What a damaged spirit Amaraya must have and yet still so strong" said Youko sitting up startling the two talking in front of the fire place.

"Youko you heard?" Questioned Kuronue. He nodded and looked over at the sleeping vixen near by.

"What happened?" Asked Youko as if just remembering he was unconscious again.

Kirara looked into his eyes before replying "You and Amaraya were pushed into an early heat, in order to stop you from doing something I know you or at least she would regret, I was force to slip you and Amaraya a potion that would stop your heat, but I warn you your next one will be extremely hard to control especial if your anywhere near Amaraya, it made it to were both your heats will start simultaneously and be twice as hard to control. It could be bad for anyone who got in your way."

Youko looked lost for a moment, like he didn't want to leave Amaraya. Kirara saw this so she continued "I suggest one of two things for you Youko, ether turn away now and never look back" He shuttered at that "Or you stay and try to win Amaraya's heart and permission, it will be difficult, and your time is restricted to the next mating season" Kirara grew serious "If you don't love her Youko I suggest you leave and never come back, Amaraya has been threw enough pain."

Over the next few months Youko tried to woo the vixen that had captured his heart. Though Amaraya was having a heard time learning to love again, she really cared for the male fox. Something happened one evening while they were on a walk that would break her final barriers against love, an melt the ice walls around her heart.

"Youko Kurama the King of thieves in Makai we have come for you" Bounty hunters were every where ready to clime he Kitsunes life.

"Amaraya get back" Youko pushed her out of the way as the Bounty hunters rushed him.

"NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN PLEASE!" Amaraya shouted at no one in particular.

Youko was concerned for Amaraya and decided he needed to finish this quickly and took out his whip and slandered them all. His back was turned so he didn't see the the injured youki coming up behind ready to clime his life, But Amaraya did it was more like déjà vu, but Amaraya refused to see this nightmare happen like all the others, she ran to him and took the hit from the sword that would have claimed his life.

"Aaaa" Amaraya fell forward but never hit the ground as Youko quickly killed the youki and grabbed her.

"Amaraya, Amaraya!, why did you do that, why did you take that hit" Youko panicked looking at the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding, he applied pressure...it didn't help.

"Youko you ok, I'm glad" she answered softly as if half asleep.

"Why Amaraya, I told you to get back, why did you take that hit?" Youko tried again.

"Because" She look up into his golden eyes with her silver ones "I didn't want to stay off to the side and do nothing as someone I love dies again, I don't think I could have live if I lost you too Youko, so I figure better me then you" She softly chuckled.

"NO Amaraya you can't die please don't go, I wont let you go" Youko cut his wrist causing the blood to flow, he then removed her chest plate and cut the contour of a rose above her heart his family sign, to the left of the crest moon her family sign that lay in the center of her chest and slammed the blood into her, creating a mate mark that would keep her in this world.

"I won't let you die Amaraya, your stuck with me you got that" Youko pulled her close as Amaraya wound healed and her breathing came in soft even breaths, indicating that she was asleep. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Amaraya and Youko were mates that night but waited until the mating season to let them selves go wild and make it official, but before that they made sure that the ENTIRE mountain was clear of any innocent bystanders. No one want to be near two depraved kitsunes with extra strength heats', when the mating season starters, but as an extra precaution Amaraya also had a barrier placed to keep them all out and them in.

The two best friends seemed to hit it off as well because within hours after the internal clock struck mating season Kuronue had Kirara trapped under him. Though the mating season helped get them together it was more of just rushing the inevitable, with them two, for Kirara had already formed a unseen bond with Kuronue when they first met, hence she sensed his life was in danger.

Youko being a demon spirit fox was more or less as immortal as Amaraya so he easily passed the test to be a god of Makai which was appropriate him being the King of thieves. Still Amaraya had been weary of letting him take the test after what Rin went through, it seem to be better to just leave Youko as he is for now, but he was insistent.

The lived quite happily in isolation on the mountain for nearly a year before Amaraya got a frantic summons from her mother.

_"Amaraya, terrible news"_she was historical even in Amaraya's mind _"Rin, Shippo...You have to come home, Naraku has broken from his seal."_

Amaraya turned to Youko, pail as a ghost,"Youko we have to leave NOW!"

-The End-

**Author's Note: Ok I Finally finished this one shot, now I'm going to start the chapter sequel to Frozen Suns and Molten Moons. I have a picture that I drew that sort of depicts how the story trilogy is going to flow, so if you want to check it out I posted in on under fanart (Du..XP) Pin Name: NyukaNeko.../fanart/?g2_itemId=16427 ... don't know if that will work but you can try that URL. Also *Sigh* I really didn't want to write this but at least its left up to the readers. Ok now I CAN write the mating night of Amaraya and Youko in another **_**one shot**_** aside from the story...BUT...I leave it up to the readers to decide if I should or not. Now I don't really like to write them but the story can sometimes force them out of me, but lucky from me this time its optional, so again I say its up to the readers.**


End file.
